It's complicated
by Priest Bootylicious
Summary: After an incident involving a party and too much alcohol, both Kayano and Nagisa are presented with a bit of a surprise.
1. Unexpected Occurrences

**Here's a post assassination classroom Nagikae fic. If you haven't read the ending yet. There be spoilers yo!**

* * *

College was a time of self-discovery for most people. A time to meet new people and figure out exactly what they wanted from this grand thing called life. It was also a time for romance. Some of the romances casual and other romances a bit more on the serious side. Of course for some, college was also a time for unexpected bundles of joy. For a certain blue haired student-teacher and black haired actress, this was exactly what they were expecting.

Akari Yukimura was currently helping maintain the old 3-E building with a few of her old classmates. It was fun to hang out with some of her old friends again. Everyone had grown and they were all making their way in life. Times like these would soon become a rare commodity as life marched on. Akari touched her stomach for a moment. She was only about eight weeks pregnant but she liked reminding herself that a life was growing inside of her. She was brought out of her reverie by her old friend and classmate Hara Sumire, "So Kayano how are things progressing with Nagisa," Hara smirked.

"Oh I'm sure I'm just an afterthought to Nagisa," Kayano lied.

"If you say so," Hara continued to smirk before walking away.

"We really need to tell them," Kayano sighed to herself.

Nagisa had just gotten through his first day as a student-teacher. While it wasn't exactly what he had imagined his first day went better than expected. Of course looking at the classroom, Nagisa figured it would need some work. Okay, a lot of work. This place was almost as bad as the 3-E building. Still with a bit of work and elbow grease this place would look like a classroom in no time.

Sighing, Nagisa left the classroom to take the train back home. Nagisa let out a yawn as the train zoomed on by. He could see the sun setting from the window. Finally Nagisa got off. There was Kayano, waiting for him. He smiled to himself, they had been seeing a lot more of each other as of late. Well all things considered it was only natural that they would be spending more time with each other.

"Hey," Nagisa greeted.

"Hey," Kayano smiled at him, "How was your first day?"

"Eh… Eventful," Nagisa chuckled, "How did the cleanup go?"

"It went well, Everyone sends their hellos, and Okajima tried sending you a photo shoot of his. I politely declined on your behalf," Nagisa let out a sigh of relief.

"Really wish I could have gone, maybe next time I'll be free."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Kayano smiled.

"Let's go home," Nagisa reached out his hand.

The two of them walked back to Nagisa's apartment in a comfortable silence. They continued their conversation from before. Nagisa explaining in greater detail the oddity that was his first day. Meanwhile Kayano mentioned the water fight everyone had gotten into while they were cleaning up.

They had finally reached Nagisa's apartment. It was a nice little one-bedroom apartment. A living room, cozy little dining room and kitchen. The bedroom further down the hall. Kayano went over to the bedroom to get changed. Nagisa himself went over to the kitchen to get dinner ready. On the menu for the night was beef along with a side of rice. Nagisa got the pan ready. Nagisa also had another pot on the kitchen top for the rice.

Kayano knew that they couldn't keep things secret any longer. They needed to tell his parents, their friends but most importantly them. Kayano sighed. She walked out of the room to smell the sweet aroma of meat. Her mouth watered. She could practically taste the tended, juicy piece of meat. "Mmm, that smells yummy," Kayano exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's almost done, by the way I made extra. You know since you're eating for two now," Nagisa blushed. Kayano smiled at him. Ever since he found out she was pregnant. Nagisa went out of his way to make sure she was well pampered. Foot rubs, extra food, being smothered in general. She was certainly grateful for Nagisa's kind nature.

The two ate their meals. It was everything Kayano thought it would be. It was juicy, hearty and delicious. It certainly hit the spot. Sighing Kayano cleared her throat, "We need to tell them,"

"Huh," Nagisa titled his head in confusion, "Tell who what?"

"Me being pregnant Nagisa! We need to tell your parents, our friends and… My sister and Koro-Sensei," Kayano whispered the last statement. Nagisa still caught the full statement. He knew that Kayano was right. They should have told everyone what had happened, but they both panicked. Neither was prepared to be a parent and to be perfectly honest, neither had planned on being one so soon. So they decided to keep things under wraps. Now here they were eight weeks later. Nagisa let out a tired sigh, "We'll tell my mom and dad tomorrow. After dinner."

"Alright," Kayano breathed. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared, "What about everyone from 3-E?"

"We'll figured something out, and I'll be with you every step of the way, I promise," Nagisa smiled in reassurance.

"Thank you," Kayano smiled.

The rest of their evening went on without incident. They talked about things here and there. Eventually they both went to bed. The next day weighing heavily on their minds.

The blaring music and the smell of alcohol had Nagisa questioning why he was even here. Oh that's right Yuuji had convinced him that he at least needed to live the college party style at least once before he graduated, and where was Yuuji. Hitting on every pretty girl at the party. Nagisa clutched his cup of cheap beer, taking a sip every once in awhile. It wasn't that Nagisa didn't drink, rather he was the type to enjoy a drink alone or with a couple of close friends. This party scene wasn't really his thing. With a sigh Nagisa downed the last of his beer before throwing the cup in the trash.

Kayano was currently laughing it up with a bunch of drunk college kids. She was a bit tipsy herself, but nothing that would impair her judgment too harshly. It was fun to be out and about, not having to worry about her public image. She took another sip or her beer. It was her fourth beer, no maybe it was her fifth beer. Ah, well not like it mattered. She was here to have some fun and that's all that mattered. Just forgetting about her current star status and enjoying life for a bit.

Nagisa was about ready to leave when a familiar laugh caught his voice. "Kayano," Nagisa breathed. He had to be sure that was her. He followed the sound of her voice. Sure enough she was hanging out with a group of equally drunk college kids. With a small smile, Nagisa turned around to leave.

"Nagisa, is that you," Kayano slurred.

"Hey Kayano," Nagisa chuckled nervously.

"Nagisa what are you doing here?"

"I came with a friend. I was actually just about to leave."

"No don't leave! We were just about to start taking shots."

"I really have to leave," Nagisa tried to walk away.

"Please," Kayano gripped Nagisa's arm, "I hardly see you."

"Alright I'll stay," Nagisa sighed.

"Yay! Alright bring out the drinks," Kayano yelled. Everyone else cheered. One of the other party goers brought out an assortment of drinks and shot glasses.

Everyone had taken about four or five shots. Each person sticking to their preferred alcohol of choice. For Nagisa it was rum. For Kayano it was sake. By the sixth shot both were feeling more than a little buzz.

"Nagisa," Kayano smiled, "I want to talk to you."

"Alright. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Not here. Somewhere more private," Kayano led them to an empty bedroom.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"You know I used to have a thing for you back in junior high," Kayano sadly smiled, "It even continued into high school. I honestly thought I'd get over you once I graduated, but here I am now. I'm still in love with you," It started with a few silent tears and then muffled cries and then it was sobbing.

"Kayano," Nagisa panicked. He had been hit with so much information and he was not in the right mindset to process any of it.

Nagisa did the sensible thing and let Kayano cry on his shoulder. After several minutes of crying Kayano finally looked up at Nagisa, "Nagisa. Kiss me."

"What," Before Nagisa could even respond Kayano had assaulted his lips with her own. Nagisa was barely even able to process what was going on. The kiss was rough and desperate. At the same time Nagisa could taste sake and cherries on Kayano's lips. He finally started kissing her back. Kayano squeaked in surprise.

It wasn't long before they were tearing each other's clothes off and exploring each other's body. It wasn't long after that, that they were joined as one, moaning in mutual bliss and the climax soon followed. Both fell asleep tangled with one another.

Kayano woke up with could possibly be described as the worst hangover of her life. Her head was throbbing and she could vaguely remember the previous night.

Everything came flooding back once Kayano realized that she wasn't wearing clothes. From her confession to her kissing him and lastly to Nagisa taking her. Kayano blushed at the thought. Her cheeks reddened after realizing how much she enjoyed making love with Nagisa.

She looked next to her to see Nagisa still asleep. Smiling she ran her fingers through his hair. Nagisa stirred a bit. Kayano sighed to herself. She hoped that he wouldn't be too upset with her. Kayano played around with the idea of just leaving, but thought it better to wait. She wouldn't be a very good friend. Sighing Kayano adjusted the comforter, to cover more of her body.

Finally Nagisa began to stir from his slumber. Nagisa felt groggy, everything felt like it was still swirling. He remembered taking a few more drinks than he should have. He also remembered Kayano confessing and crying on his shoulder. He then remembered everything that soon followed. With a blush Nagisa quickly turned around to see Kayano next to him, covering herself.

"Kayano," Nagisa blushed.

"Hey, there Nagisa," she awkwardly waved. Nagisa feeling immodest, quickly covered himself with a pillow, as he searched for his clothes.

"So, uh what happened last night," Nagisa felt like an idiot. He knew what happened last night. He found his underwear scattered across the floor.

"We um, may have done some things together," Kayano herself was trying to dance around the subject. She looked over to see Nagisa putting on his pants. She saw Nagisa's upper body, and good lord was he a sigh to behold. He hadn't grown much since junior high, and to be perfectly honest, Kayano herself despite going through a growth spurt was still shorter than Nagisa. Still what Nagisa lacked in height he more than made up for in a rock-hard physique.

"What kind of things," Nagisa had managed to find his undershirt, shoes and socks already.

"Oh you know… things," Kayano trailed off. She was in the process of getting dressed herself. So far she had found her panties and bra.

"Ah," Nagisa replied. The two spent the rest of the time getting ready in silence, both of them stealing glances at one another when they thought they weren't looking. Finally the two were dressed. They quietly made their way out of the house. Everyone else was still sleeping.

"So, I'll see you around," Kayano smiled.

"Y-Yeah," Nagisa stuttered. With that the two adults went their separate ways.

Four weeks later, and Kayano was extremely concerned. Not only had she missed her period, but she was also throwing up as of late. She didn't want to jump to conclusions. Which was why she was at the doctor's office. Kayano was soon torn out of her reverie by the sound of the door opening. "Miss Kayano," the doctor smiled at her.

"Yes," Kayano looked up.

"I have some good news for you," The doctor continued, "You're a month into your pregnancy. I'm sure your husband will be delighted.

"Oh, wow," Kayano chuckled, "I just need to find a way of telling him without having him faint."

"Quite the sense of humour, you've got there," The doctor laughed. Meanwhile Kayano was trying to think of a way to deal with things herself. She didn't want to burden Nagisa with her own mistakes.

Nagisa hadn't heard from Kayano ever since their little escapade. He knew he should give her a call or something, but truth be told he just felt really awkward since then. Sighing, Nagisa dialed her number, half hoping she would answer, half hoping she wouldn't. "Hello, this is Kayano."

"Hey, it's me Nagisa," Nagisa introduced himself.

"Nagisa," Kayano piped up, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright. Just wanted to know if you'd like to grab a bite to eat."

"Um, sure I'm not doing anything right now. When did you want to meet up?"

"Around five. I'll pick you up."

"Alright, I'll be at the station."

"Cool, cool. Then it's a date," Nagisa's cheeks heated up at his comment, "I mean, er…"

"I'll see you then Nagisa," Kayano smiled to herself.

Kayano had no idea how she would keep things under wraps. Especially with how weak her stomach had been as of late. She wondered if Nagisa's discernment ability allowed him to know if a person was pregnant. She certainly hoped not.

Nagisa had invited Kayano over to his apartment. It was a modest place, and it was one floor above his old apartment. Nagisa was in the kitchen preparing hamburger steak. Meanwhile Kayano had excused herself to the bathroom to take care of "business".

By the time Kayano had finished using the restroom Nagisa had finished preparing dinner. Kayano caught a wiff of the aroma and her mouth started to water, her stomach also growled in hunger. She hadn't been able to keep a meal down all day because of this damn morning sickness. She really hoped that she would be able to enjoy Nagisa's home cooked meal.

Kayano took small bites of the hamburger steak. She was afraid that if she took too big of a bite she would end up rushing the bathroom. So she ate her meal slowly. She had to admit Nagisa was a half decent cook.

"So, how is it," Nagisa asked in between bites of his own meal.

"Oh, it's wonderful Nagisa," Kayano complimented.

"Ah, thank you," Nagisa brightened up, "So how's work going for you?"

"It's going great actually. We're almost done filming this season actually."

"Yeah, I can't wait to watch it when it comes out."

"You, watch my show," Kayano was a bit surprised.

"Yeah. I would watch it whenever I had time off from school."

"Ah," Kayano smiled. She was flattered that Nagisa actually watched her show. Of course this feeling of slight pride was soon replaced with another more urgent feeling. The feeling of nausea and lightheadedness. Kayano stood up, wobbling, "I need to head to the restroom," this was all she she said before collapsing onto the floor.

"Kayano," Nagisa rushed over to help her up, "Are you alright. Can you stand? We need to get you to a doctor quick!"

"Don't Nagisa," Kayano breathed, "I'm fine. Really."

"Like hell you are! No one is fine after falling down from just standing."

"I'm fine, Nagisa," Kayano sighed.

"Quit trying to act so selfless Akari," Kayano was shocked to hear Nagisa call her that. He had that look in his eyes. She sighed to herself. He would find out one way or the other.

"Nagisa, it's nothing to worry about. Just some morning sickness."

"Morning sickness," Nagisa repeated, "Wait you're pregnant! How?"

"Gee, I wonder," Kayano managed to snark.

"Wait, you mean. I and you and the thing. Then I'm… Then I'm going to be a father," With that Nagisa started seeing black.

"Nagisa," this time it was Kayano's turn to be concerned. It was a couple moments before Nagisa came to.

"Kayano, are you serious?"

"Yeah," Kayano started tearing up, "I'm so sorry Nagisa it's all my fault."

"No it's not," Nagisa pulled Kayano in, "It's no one's fault. Things like this happen alright. Maybe not to everyone but they happen. Look we'll get through this."

"Nagisa," Kayano cried into his shoulder, "I'm so scared."

"So am I, but this kid is just as much as your responsibility as he is mine. I'm not leaving. I promise," The two spent the rest of the evening on the floor embracing one another.

Kayano and Nagisa had made arrangement to live together, they also decided on holding off on telling everyone for the time being, at least until things were properly situated. The only other person that Kayano told was her manager, and while he was upset he definitely understood her predicament. With a firm speech to both her and Nagisa along with a slap to both of their cheeks he managed to pull some strings so that she could enter another hiatus once the current season finished filming.

So now another four or so weeks later both Kayano and Nagisa were getting ready to have dinner with his parents, and to deliver the news to them. They'd be lying if they said this wasn't the most terrifying moment of their lives. Nagisa kept looking at the clock as if expecting time to move faster if he did. Kayano was in the bathroom getting ready. They had about five minutes before his parents arrived. The food was already prepared and the dining table set. Now all that was left was figuring out how to tell his parents that he was going to be a father, and that they weren't even married or that upon conception of their child they weren't dating either. Dinner was going to be fun, that much was certain.


	2. Surprise?

**Hey, would you look at that an update that didn't take three months. Without further ado here's chapter two of It's Complicated**

* * *

The tension was practically palpable for Nagisa and Kayano. They both ate in silence. Nagisa's parents were none the wiser. Every time they'd make eye contact, they would look away blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush. Could they make things any more obvious. The answer was yes. Having delayed his inevitable demise long enough, it was time for both Nagisa and Kayano to break the news.

"Mom. Dad," Nagisa got their attention.

"What is it dear," Hiromi smiled at her son.

"Kayano and I have something to tell you," Nagisa cleared his throat.

"Oh," Nagisa's father raised his brow, "What's going on?"

"So, you know how you guys became parents," Nagisa started.

"Um, yeah. Nagisa what does this have to do with anything," Hiromi was getting more than a little concerned.

"Well the thing is," Nagisa was sweating bullets, "Kayano and I are going to be parents."

"Surprise," Kayano chuckled nervously. The room was completely silent. No one was sure what to do or say next. Nagisa's mom and dad had so many questions, but didn't know where to begin. Nagisa and Kayano were just waiting for the hammer to be brought down on them.

"How," Nagisa's dad finally spoke. Nagisa and Kayano knew they would have to explain themselves. They just didn't know how to. There was no easy way of explaining their situation. No matter how hard they tried to find a way of explaining their situation. They couldn't find the right words.

"It's complicated," Nagisa lamely excused.

"Nagisa," Hiromi commanded sternly, "Explain."

"We were at a party," Nagisa started, "We were both drinking. We didn't know what we were thinking. Before we knew it, we both woke up in the same bed. We were confused. We were scared. We didn't know what to do."

"What were you two thinking," Hiromi was trying to keep her cool.

"We weren't," Hiromi stood up and slapped Nagisa across the face.

"I'm sorry," Nagisa muttered. He held his head down. Kayano felt like she should share the blame with him.

"It's not Nagisa's fault," Kayano defended.

"What do you mean," Nagisa's dad eyes Kayano.

"Nagisa was going to leave when I called him over. I begged him to stay. I was also the one who led him into an empty bedroom. If I hadn't said anything Nagisa wouldn't be here right now."

"So, you're the one who ruined my son's life," Hiromi accused. She was walking over to slap Kayano. It never came.

"Hiromi," Nagisa's dad had caught her hand, "That's enough."

"But, Matsui," Hiromi looked at her husband.

"They're scared Hiromi. They didn't mean for this to happen. They don't need a scolding. They know the gravity of their actions. They need our help. We're parents aren't we?"

"I'm sorry," Hiromi apologized to Kayano, "I shouldn't have said that earlier."

"It's alright," Kayano smiled.

"And Nagisa I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to hurt you," Hiromi bowed

"Nagisa it's alright," Matsui put his hand on his son's shoulder, "We'll help you through this. I promise," Nagisa looked up tears in his eyes.

"Dad," Nagisa cried. His dad pulled him in. Hiromi walked over joining in on the family hug. Nagisa couldn't help but to cry. It was just so overwhelming. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea how to take care of a child. He was terrified that he wouldn't be able to be a good father.

The conversation had finally resumed once Nagisa had calmed down. They were all sitting in the living room. The tension in the air finally alleviated.

"So how far along are you Kayano-San," Hiromi asked.

"Two months," Kayano answered.

"So a winter child," Hiromi took a sip of her tea, "Have you two thought of a name yet.

"Not really. I want to wait til I know if it's a boy or girl."

"Are there any names you're particularly fond of?"

"I like the name Yui, if it's a girl. Yuu if it's a boy."

"What about you Nagisa? Do you have any names you like?"

"I like the name Aya if it's a girl. Hikaru for a boy."

"Those are some pretty great names from the both of you," Matsui commented.

"So when is your first ultrasound," Hiromi asked.

"We've scheduled one for next week," Nagisa replied. They rest of the evening was spent in a comfortable silence, Nagisa's parents asking the occasional question. Nagisa's parents finally left, leaving both Nagisa and Kayano alone.

The two were both lying in bed, having cleaned the apartment and taken their respective showers. Kayano was resting her head on Nagisa's chest, Nagisa was rubbing circles on Kayano's shoulder. Soon sleep took the both of them.

* * *

The good thing about Sunday's was the ability to sleep in. Of course for Kayano this luxury was no longer available. She was currently on the toilet throwing up her insides. Nagisa was holding her hair back.

"Oh, God, this is worse than being impaled," Kayano choked out.

"Are you alright," Nagisa asked.

"Oh, yeah Nagisa. This is exactly how I wanted to spend my Sunday," Kayano spat bitterly, "You did this to me, you asshole!"

"I'm sorry," Nagisa continued to hold Kayano's hair back as she continued to throw up. Seven month's seemed like a long time for Kayano. She just hoped the nausea and vomiting would only last a little while longer.

After having spent their morning in the bathroom both Kayano and Nagisa were ready to take on their day. Of course their day consisted mostly of lazing around and doing nothing. They were on the couch, the tv playing in the background, but neither really paying it much attention.

"So, what should I make for dinner?"

"Hmm," Kayano held a pensive look. She couldn't explain it but she really wanted to eat chocolate covered sushi, "Sushi."

"That sounds good," Nagisa commented.

"With chocolate," Kayano finished.

"Like for dessert," Nagisa raised his brow.

"Nope, I want the chocolate drizzled over the sushi. Oh and I also want some pickles with mayonnaise," Kayano finished. This all sounded so delicious to her. She wanted it and she wanted it now.

"Alright, I guess I'll go shopping for everything then," Nagisa was more than a little confused at Kayano's dinner suggestions.

"Hurry back," Kayano pleaded. With a nod Nagisa got ready and left for the super market.

"Alright, so I have the rice, the seaweed, the fish, the chocolate, the pickles. What else do I need," Nagisa looked in his basket, "Ah the mayonnaise," Nagisa headed over to get the mayonnaise. Having gotten his final item Nagisa was ready to get back home.

"Nagisa," a voice cried out.

"Huh," Nagisa turned around to see Sugino in a pair of jeans and a baseball tee, "Sugino?"

"It is you," Sugino dashed over to Nagisa, "How have you been man?"

"I've been good. How are you Sugino?"

"Great. I'm actually just buying some things for a little get together I'm having at my apartment. You wanna come over?"

"I'd love to but I need to go make dinner myself."

"Ah, I understand. Some other time then," Sugino scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah. I'd really love to hang out with everyone again," Nagisa smiled.

"That'd be great. Hey I think Isogai is trying to get something set-up. I can give you his number if you'd like."

"I'd like that," Sugino pulled out his phone and gave Nagisa, Isogai's number. The two said goodbye and went on their ways.

Kayano was pacing across the apartment. She wondered what was taking so long. Didn't Nagisa care about her? Didn't he realize that she needed him right now. What if Nagisa just left her? What if he didn't want anything to do with her or the baby, so he just up and left, leaving her all alone. Kayano broke down crying just as Nagisa walked in with a couple of grocery bags.

"Kayano," Nagisa called out.

"Nagisa," Kayano almost tackled Nagisa, "You're back!"

"Yeah, I am," Nagisa replied, "Are you alright."

"I was just so worried that you wouldn't come back."

"It's alright, Akari," Nagisa blushed having used Kayano's real name, "I need to go make dinner alright."

"Did you buy everything I wanted?"

"Yup."

"Give me the pickles and the mayonnaise," Nagisa took said items out of the grocery bag and handed it to Kayano. He then proceeded to head to the kitchen to get dinner ready.

Kayano took a bite into her third mayonnaise dipped pickle. Dear lord, were they delicious. Kayano had no idea why she didn't think of this sooner. It was like heaven on her tastebuds. She was sure that she could eat the entire jar of pickles if she wanted to. So she did, and she still had room for dinner. There was no stopping Kayano's voracious appetite.

Dinner rolled around, and Nagisa had his plate of normal sushi while Kayano had her plate of chocolate sushi. She finished before Nagisa was even halfway done with his plate. Nagisa was both horrified and impressed that she managed to eat her food so fast. After eating half of his plate and giving the other half to Kayano, the two finished their dinner.

"So, I ran into Sugino today," Nagisa announced.

"Oh, and what happened," Kayano asked.

"He invited me to a get together."

"What'd you say?"

"Told him I couldn't. He gave me Isogai's number."

"Ah, I see. So I guess we're gonna tell everyone else next."

"Yeah, I just got to call Isogai," The two spent the rest of their evening lying on the couch doing nothing.

It was late, very late and Kayano had an emergency. She needed double chocolate fudge ice cream and she needed it now, "Nagisa," she stirred the young male, "Nagisa wake up," She tried again, "Nagisa," she yelled causing him to stir.

"What is it." Nagisa yawned.

"I want some ice cream."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Nagisa," She gave him a look that would chill most men's blood, "You are going to get me a tub of double chocolate fudge ice cream or so help me God."

"Yes, ma'am," Nagisa jumped out of bed and headed out the door once he got his clothes on.

Luckily for Nagisa there was a convenience store not too far from his apartment. He scanned the frozen food aisle till he found the biggest tub of Kayano's desired ice cream of choice. He walked to the counter to make his purchase and then he was on his way. Grabbing a spoon and placing the tub of ice cream on Kayano's lap, Nagisa crawled back into bed and attempted to enjoy the remainder of his rest before it was time to go to work.

Kayano wolfed down her tub of ice cream. She was humming contently. She looked over to see Nagisa passed out. She smiled, so much had changed and so much was going to change. This would be her last week working as a film star. She just hoped her sudden departure wouldn't draw too much attention. Deciding to stop worrying about things beyond her control, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

* * *

Nagisa was trying not to doze off during work. It was the start of the work week and he didn't get much sleep the night before. He tiredly dodged a strike from one of his students. Easily using their weight and momentum to flip them over, "A valiant effort Shinji-San, but next time do try and keep quiet when you're going to do a sneak attack," He helped his student up who reluctantly accepted.

"Tsk. Whatever, I'll get you off guard one day."

"I look forward to it," Nagisa smiled

"Patronizing bastard," Shinji grumbled before stomping off. Nagisa sighed to himself. At least the day was already halfway over with. He spent the rest of his day completing lesson plans, teaching the class and of course avoiding any sort of attacks from his students. Yup, just another day at work.

"Alright, class I want you all to do problems thirteen through forty-five on page two ninety-two of your math homework tonight. Also don't forget to do tonight's assigned reading for English Literature. Oh, and I'll be inspecting your history projects tomorrow as well. If you haven't started yet, now would be a good time to. Have a lovely day, class dismissed."

Nagisa headed back to the apartment. He picked up a quick drink and was on his way. He saw Kayano dozing off on the couch. He smiled at the sight. He looked at Isogai's number. He still had to call him. Well, better do it now before he finds an excuse not to. Dialing the numbers, Nagisa was sort of hoping that he wouldn't answer.

"Hello, this is Isogai Yuma speaking, who is this?"

"Isogai, it's me Nagisa."

"Nagisa, is that really you?

"Yeah, How have you been?"

"I'm fine. It's great hearing from you, it's just it's been so long."

"I know."

"So, what's been going on with you?"

"I'm a student teacher. I even have my own apartment."

"That's great. I wish I could have gone to your graduation ceremony."

"It's fine. Besides I'm pretty sure we were all busy with our own things at the time."

"Guess, you're right. So what's up Nagisa?"

"I'd like to be able to have a little mini 3-E reunion."

"Oh, you've got something big planned?"

"Something like that,"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. I'll give you a call back when I've got things put together."

"Thank you Isogai."

"No problem," with that Isogai hung up the phone, and immediately started sending out several messages and making several calls to the 3-E alumni.

"Who were you on the phone with," Kayano yawned.

"Isogai," Nagisa answered.

"Ah, what'd he say?"

"Nothing much, just that it was good to hear from me again. He's also gonna try and get everyone together."

"That's great."

"Yeah," Nagisa let out his own tired yawn. Sleep sounded amazing at the moment. So sleep he did, for a couple of hours before he had to go out on a run to satiate Kayano's strange cravings.

* * *

"So, Mrs. Yukimura, this is your first child correct?"

"Y-Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing at all. Things seem to be developing just fine. Although I'm afraid you won't find out the gender of you baby for a couple more weeks. Also if you don't mind me asking, what's your relationship to the father?"

"Um, he's my uh-," Kayano was fumbling with her words.

"I'm her fiance," Nagisa smoothly replied.

"Ah, I see. Youth these days," the doctor grumbled to himself, "Do you have any questions regarding the pregnancy?"

"How long does morning sickness last?"

"Ah, it should start to subside at around week sixteen of your pregnancy."

"Ah, thank you for the information," Kayano replied disappointedly

Kayano was currently leaning on Nagisa as the two walked to their apartment.

"It's not right to lie, you know," Kayano teased.

"Lie," Nagisa raised his brow.

"Telling the doctor you're my fiance," Kayano grinned.

"Oh, and who said I was lying," Nagisa smirked

"N-Nagisa," Kayano stuttered, "What are you saying?"

"I think I'm asking you to marry me."

"You think?!"

"Will you marry me," Nagisa had that look in his eyes. That look that made Kayano fall in love with him."

"Yes," Kayano practically exclaimed. The two kept walking home. Kayano smiling as she buried her face in Nagisa's side.

When the two got home, Nagisa felt his phone vibrate, "Nagisa here," he replied.

"Nagisa, it's Isogai. I managed to get something planned."

"That's great Isogai. Thank you so much."

"Yeah, I told everyone to meet up this Saturday evening at the old classroom."

"This Saturday, alright I'll be there."

"Oh, by the way, I couldn't get a hold of Kayano."

"It's fine. I'll make sure she comes."

"Ah, alright. Well look forward to seeing you on Saturday."

"Likewise. See ya Isogai."

"Later," With that Nagisa went into the kitchen to fix dinner.

"Isogai," Kayano asked.

"Yeah, we're meeting everyone this Saturday."

"Ah, then we're going to tell everyone."

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll be by your side."

"Thank you, Nagisa," Kayano embraced her fiance.

* * *

The usually tranquil mountainside where the old 3-E building was located, was currently filled with the sounds of chatter and laughter.

"Oi, so what's with the last minute gathering," Terasaka yelled as he shotgunned his drink.

"Apparently Nagisa has something big to announce," Itona yawned.

"Huh, wonder what he's got planned," Yoshida muttered. Mostly everyone had made it to the old building. Well mostly everyone. There were still a few stragglers, mainly Nagisa and Kayano.

"Where the hell is Nagisa," Maehara grumbled. Not even a minute later and Nagisa was standing at the entrance with Kayano standing next to him. He wore a navy blue vest, with grey pants and a white button up shirt, with a black tie. The outfit was nostalgic, it also didn't help that he had no growth spurt whatsoever. Kayano was next to him, holding his hand. She had on a white dress and a pair of sandals.

"About damn time," Karma smiled. He casually walked over to his old friend. He shook his hand and grinned, "It's been a while."

"Hey, guys," Nagisa smiled. Soon Nagisa and Kayano began to socialize with everyone. Nagisa was pelted with all sorts of questions from the guys.

"So, what's with you and Kayano," Maehara pried.

"Well it's um."

"You seemed pretty happy there a few moment ago," Karma teased

"Well, yeah I guess," Nagisa blushed.

"So, what steamy stories can you tell us," Okajima drooled.

"I'd rather not," Nagisa snarked. Everyone laughed as they all got caught up on each other's lives.

Kayano was currently laughing with the girls, she was also denying any type of alcohol they offered, although she was making short work of the appetizer platters.

"You alright, Kayano," Okano gave her a worried smile.

"Totally, why do you ask," Kayano said through bites of food.

"It's just you've been eating a whole awful lot," Hara cut in.

"Plus you haven't been drinking with us, Kayano-Chan. That's no fun," Rio smiled.

"Oh, I can't drink right now," Kayano tried to explain.

"Are you worried about driving, I'm sure one of us would be able to give you a ride," Kataoka suggested.

"Oh, no I have Nagisa, it's just I really can't drink right now,"

"You came with Nagisa," Kurahashi expressed the shock that every other girl had.

"My, my Kayano-chan. Are you carrying Nagisa's lovechild," Rio smirked. Kayano blushed like a tomato. She couldn't speak and she felt her eyes start to water. Whatever buzz Rio was feeling was immediately gone, "Holy shit, are you serious?"

"Well, I guess Terasaka owes me two thousand yen," Hazama commented.

Rio's outburst had been loud enough to garner everyone's attention. Nagisa turned around to see Kayano shaking. He rushed over to her. As did everyone else

"I'm sorry," Kayano whimpered.

"Kayano it's okay, Okano consoled her, "no one's angry here."

"Kayano are you alright," Nagisa quickly pulled her to him, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry Nagisa," she was crying. Between her sobs he could pick out phrases like, "My fault," and "I didn't mean to."

"Shh, it's alright Kayano," Nagisa soothed, "I'm here, don't worry. It's gonna be alright," After a couple of minutes of crying and having Nagisa calm her down, Kayano was now looking at everyone.

"Nagisa, explain," Kataoka commanded.

"Kayano and I may have slept together," The room went silent.

"May have," Kataoka raised her brow.

"We did," Nagisa put his head down.

"What was the result of this?"

"Kayano is expecting," Nagisa still kept his head down.

"Wait you, mean Nagisa and Kayano," Maehara slowly processed what happened, "Way to go Nagisa," Maehara exclaimed. He was promptly put to rest by one of Okano's kicks.

"That should keep him quiet for a while," Okano wiped her hands against each other.

"Is he going to be alright," Nagisa looked over concerned.

"He's survived worse," Okano reassured him.

"That's good to hear," Nagisa chuckled nervously.

"Which reminds me," Okano rammed her fist down Nagisa's skull, effectively knocking him out, "Just cause Kayano gets a free pass doesn't mean you do Nagisa!"

"Are you feeling alright Kayano," Okano smiled as if she didn't just knock out two people.

"Y-Yeah," Kayano squeaked.

"That's good," Okano smiled.

"It's probably best we talk about this," Kataoka sighed, "Isogai, I take it you'll handle talking to Nagisa once he recovers."

"Sure thing," Isogai smiled. With that the girls excused themselves while they found a room to discuss Kayano's pregnancy. Meanwhile the guys waited for Nagisa and Maehara to come to.


	3. Classroom Secrets and Baby Bumps

**Greetings everyone. It's been a while. So without further ado here's chapter three of It's Complicated.**

* * *

"Hold up, I think he's finally waking up," Nagisa felt dizzy. He was barely regaining consciousness. All he could do was hear the voices around him.

"That was one hell of a punch," Maehara commented.

"It's both impressive and terrifying how you can endure such head trauma," Takebayashi commented. He was checking Nagisa's vitals. He seemed okay, of course he had to wake up so Takebayashi was still holding his breath..

Nagisa's vision was blurred, he felt like he was coming out of some sort of daze. Soon he saw his former classmates surrounding him, "What the," Nagisa trailed off. Oh right Okano knocked him out. Jeez that woman could sure pack a punch. Nagisa's first thought went to Akari. He didn't see her, or any of the girls for that matter, "Where are the girls," Nagisa asked.

"They're discussing the matter at hands," Takebayashi replied, "Now hold still. I need to make sure Okano's punch didn't cause any permanent damage."

After being treated and examined by Takebayashi, the men all started pelting Nagisa with questions.

"Did you seriously knock up Kayano," Terasaka asked.

"Putting it bluntly, yes," Nagisa replied.

"How long have you and Kayano been together," Sugino asked.

"Not that long, maybe a month. A little more."

"What happened exactly," Karma asked.

"It's a long story really," Nagisa sighed.

"We've got time," Isogai smiled.

"We were at a party, a little more than buzzed," Nagisa started off, he had told this story before. Now it was a different audience, "Then we started living together," Nagisa finished.

"So, did you tell your parents yet," Itona asked

"Yeah, we told them last week."

"How'd that go for you," Chiba asked

"Eh, better than expected. My dad managed to calm my mom down."

"I'm surprised your parents didn't kill you," Yoshida commented, "I don't think there would be much of me to burry if I went and knocked up a chick."

"To be honest I'm kind of surprised myself," Nagisa chuckled.

"So, you gonna need help," Karma asked his friend.

"You guys don't have to do any of that for me," Nagisa bowed.

"It's not about having to, it's about wanting to Nagisa," Isogai spoke up, "You're our friend Nagisa and we'll help you no matter what."

"Thanks," Nagisa smiled. They continued to catch up with each other. Learning what they had all been up to the last time they saw each other.

The girls were having their own conversation in the old teacher's lounge.

"So guys what's up," Kayano giggled nervously.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner," Kataoka asked.

"I was scared," Kayano mumbled

"Of what," Hayami's eyes bored into Kayano.

"Of the shame. The reproach," Kayano muttered, "I got pregnant because I was reckless. How was I supposed to tell any of you?"

"Kayano," Yada sighed, "You're our friend. Yeah, we would have been upset, but we'd never turn away from you."

"I sort of figured" Kayano paused repressing her tears, "I'm just so scared. I'm already two months in and I'm still so scared."

"That's why you have us," Kanzaki smiled, "So that it's not as scary."

"Kanzaki's right," Fuwa exclaimed, "You're our friend Kayano and we'll help you out no matter what."

"How could I ever repay any of you," Kayano couldn't stop the tears this time. It had all been too much. She felt like a great weight was lifted, "Thank you," she cried in between her sobs of relief.

Kayano had calmed down and was currently sitting on one of the few chairs in the teacher's lounge. The rest of the girls crowding her. All of them wanting to ask her various questions.

"So, Kayano how far along are you," Hara asked making sure the mother to be was as comfortable as possible.

"I'm a little over two months into my term."

"A December, child huh," Hazama noted.

"Think of any names," Rio smirked, "Or were you just going to settle on either Nagisa Jr or Kayano Jr."

"Please give Nagisa and myself some credit Rio," Kayano shot back, "Nagisa and I have thought of a few names."

"So you've started thinking of names already," Hayami commented, "How cute," Hayami looked around, confused by the glances and smiles directed at her, "What?"

"It's not often we see your soft side," Kanzaki explained.

"I'm just trying to be supportive," Hayami turned her head to the side, blushing slightly. Everyone else shared a friendly chuckle. Kayano then told her former classmates and friends what she told her in-laws concerning the naming choice of her future son or daughter.

Things seemed to be going well, once the initial shock of Kayano's pregnancy had subsided. That is until Kayano felt that familiar pang of nausea. 'Why now," Kayano thought. Well it was best to let everyone know her dilemma, "Would somebody take me to the restroom please."

"I've got you Kayano," Hara smiled, gently lifting Kayano up and leading her to the bathroom. Hara held back Kayano's hair as she spilled out the entire night's food unto the toilet.

"I'm gonna kill Nagisa for doing this to me," Kayano growled.

"You might want to rethink that Kayano," Hara advised while rubbing her back.

"Ugh," Kayano groaned, "Why can't this baby come sooner."

"Don't worry Kayano, this baby will be here before you know it."

"Thanks Hara," Kayano heaved, finally able to breathe. They returned to the teacher's lounge.

"Are you alright, Kayano," Kataoka asked.

"Yeah, just some morning sickness."

"Very, well then if you're feeling alright. I believe we should go meet up with the men."

"Okay."

The women of 3-E went back to where the men were converged.

"So, Nagisa what's it like living with Kayano," Okajima asked.

"It's pretty good. Aside from the trips to the store at two in the morning," The men chuckled unaware that the women were also listening.

"How are you so calm about this, Nagisa," Maehara commented, "I mean I'd be terrified if this sort of thing happened to me."

"I'm surprised Okano would let you anywhere near her," Karma quipped.

"Hey, I don't piss her off that much, besides we can't all be Mr. Perfect like Isogai over here."

"Guys, please I'm not perfect or anything."

"Yeah, give one example," Terasaka jeered.

"He forgot our anniversary the other day," Kataoka made the girls' presence known.

"Megu," Isogai stated.

"Hello, Yuuma," Kataoka smiled.

"I'm really sorry, you know," Isogai rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's alright," Kataoka walked up and kissed his cheek, "I'm only teasing. How did everything go?"

"Well Nagisa didn't have to go to the hospital."

"3-E's very own doctor made sure," Kataoka raised her brow.

"Yeah, how did things go with Kayano-San?"

"We managed to come to an understanding."

"Is that why you guys came back?"

"That, and I believe our mother to be would like to go home," The couple looked at the other two couples and other members of 3-E interact with each other.

"So, my cravings take a toll on you," Akari looked furious.

"Akari, it's not that. I was just joking," Nagisa held his hands in surrender.

"Oh, you were joking huh," Akari gave Nagisa an incredulous glare.

"Please, Akari I'm sorry, alright. I'll make it up to you."

"Promise," Akari gave Nagisa the puppy dog look.

"Promise," Nagisa smiled.

"All is forgiven," Akari smiled back

Meanwhile Okano and Maehara were having their own little conversation.

"For the record, you've screwed up more times than I can count," Okano gave Maehara a deadpan look.

"Hey, I don't always screw up," Maehara lamely defended himself.

"Right, at least you haven't accidentally killed me."

"Okano, I'm being serious here," Maehara sighed.

"I know you try your best. Look, I really do love you. If I didn't I would have killed you the first time we broke up."

"Hey, you have to admit making up after a fight is your favorite part."

"I certainly get my exercise when we do," Okano smirked.

"Think this counts as us making up," Maehara grinned.

"I'll let you know when this is over," Okano walked by Maehara giving him a kiss before mixing in with the crowd.

Terasaka was currently paying Hazama the money he owed her.

"I still can't believe Nagisa and Kayano did that," Terasaka exhaled as he gave Hazama her money.

"I don't think anyone did," Hazama commented counting the money, making sure that Terasaka wasn't short.

"You wanna make another bet," Terasaka smirked.

"Working as a politician's lackey must have given you deep pockets," Hazama jabbed, "So how much money do you want to give me this time?"

"Fuck off," Terasaka growled, "I don't always lose. The bet is on whether the baby will be a boy or girl. Winner gets twenty-one hundred yen.

"Deal."

"So, boy or girl," Terasaka asked

"Boy."

"Damn, alright guess I have to go with girl."

Conversations continued throughout the old building. Finally it was time to wrap the night up.

"Could we have your attention please," Isogai requested. All eyes turned to him.

"As much as we would like to stay and catch up with each other, it's time for us to end our meeting," Kataoka continued.

The crowd while disappointed knew that all good things must come to an end. The remainder of the evening was spent cleaning up and making sure the mother to be didn't overexert herself.

Finally the only people left were Akari, Nagisa, Kataoka and Isogai. They stood outside their old building, ready to make the trek back to civilization.

"Thank you so much for putting this together," Nagisa and Akari both bowed

"It was nothing really," Isogai smiled

"Thank you again, both of you," Nagisa smiled.

"If you ever need help during the pregnancy, don't hesitate to ask us," Kataoka offered.

"Thanks, we will," Akari smiled.

"Is there anything else you need to do before we leave," Isogai asked.

"There's one last thing we'd like to do," Nagisa told Isogai, "Just give us a moment."

The two disappeared into the side of the building. They faced the building together, hand in hand. Nagisa cleared his throat, "Koro Sensei, Yukimura Sensei, if you're listening then there's something Ka-Akari and I need to tell you."

"The thing is, Nee-San, Koro Sensei. Nagisa and I are expecting."

"You probably already know, but it wasn't intentional," Nagisa chuckled.

"We know that the road ahead will be rough," Akari smiled, the familiarity of Nagisa's hand bringing her comfort, "But, we know that we've got our friends, family and each other to fall back on."

"So, with that said," Nagisa calmed his ever growing nerves, "If you're listening…"

"Please give us your blessing," Both Akari and Nagisa bowed. They felt a calm breeze pass by them, and they could have both sworn that they heard their Sensei's familiar laugh. They took it as confirmation that both Aguri and Koro Sensei were both listening.

They met back up with Isogai and Kataoka. The four adults walked down the mountain. Akari ended up piggybacking on Nagisa midway down. Finally reaching the base of the mountain, the two pairs went their separate ways.

"So, you said you'd make things up to me," Akari nuzzled her face into Nagisa's neck.

"I did," Nagisa gulped.

"So, then you'd better make good on your word Nagisa. Hmm, you know I could really go for some pudding right now."

"What kind would you like?"

"Hmm, butterscotch."

"We'll stop at the convenience store by the apartment."

"You're the best," Akari kissed his cheek, causing Nagisa to slightly blush. They had gotten more used to showing affection for each other, even so they still had moments that caused them to blush.

That night Akari and Nagisa spent the night cuddled against each other. Akari resting her head on Nagisa's chest, and Nagisa embracing her. Each had a small smile on their face.

Akari opened her eyes. She felt well rested. She didn't feel nauseous or anything either. She found her bed oddly vacant of one Nagisa Shiota. She stretched before getting out of bed. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before, looking down at her stomach. Her stomach still looked normal. Still there was a little guy or gal forming inside of her.

Nagisa was preparing, breakfast. His hair was sticking up in certain areas. He flipped the eggs on to the plate. Two plates filled with scrambled eggs, two strips of bacon, and a piece of toast. He set them down. He turned around to pour two glasses of orange juice.

"That looks yummy," Akari commented from the entrance of the dining room.

"Thank you," Nagisa replied.

Akari joined Nagisa for breakfast. The two ate in relative silence. They would make small talk every now and then. The peaceful morning was something they cherished.

"So, what do you feel like doing today," Nagisa lazily asked.

"Is sleeping for the entire day an option," Kayano replied.

"Possibly, but we have to eat too," Nagisa yawned.

"Yeah, that could be a problem if I can't wake you up when the baby and I need to eat."

"You act as if I'm the heavy sleeper," Nagisa smirked.

"Oh, whatever," You could sleep through an earthquake if you wanted to.

"Who's the one who wakes up first," Nagisa retorted.

"Just because you're an early riser, it doesn't mean you're not a heavy sleeper Nagisa."

'Give one example that proves I'm a heavy sleeper."

"You really want me to list of all of the times I've had late night cravings."

"I get your point," Nagisa blushed,

"I believe I win," Akari smirked, "So what's my prize?"

"Dinner and a day out with me," Nagisa smiled.

"Hmm, can it be a day in, instead," Akari grinned.

The two spent their day, huddled on the couch watching old movies. Akari was cocooned in a blanket leaning on Nagisa. While Nagisa had his own blankets draped over him, almost like a cape. A bowl of popcorn between them.

"I'm hungry," Akari spoke up.

"Well, what do you want to eat,"

"Hmm," Akari deeply pondered the question. Fried Chicken sounded amazing. Her mouth watered at the thought of biting into a piece of fried chicken. The crunch of the skin; the juiciness of the actual meat.

"Akari," Nagisa snapped Akari from her trance.

"Fried chicken," She almost yelled, before realizing that she was next to Nagisa, "I'm sorry about that. I'd like some fried chicken, if that isn't too difficult."

"Alright, I'll go to King's and pick us up a family meal."

"Wait, let me go with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I want to go."

"Alright."

The two put on clothes suited for actually being in public. Akari also put on a pair of green colored contacts. Ever since her hiatus, Akari had been careful to avoid paparazzi, prying fans, and well anyone who knew who Haruna Mase was. She was always subtle with changing her appearance. Maybe a wig, or a pair of contacts. Even dressing a certain way always helped to throw people off.

They walked towards King's. People were good at minding their own business so Akari hardly had to worry about people approaching her and asking her if she was Haruna Mase. Of course there were always a few brazen individuals who would ask or pry. Of course they notice a detail that's off, causing them to sigh and walk away.

The two had entered the restaurant being greeted by the employees there. They gave their greetings before getting in line to order.

"Can we have the family pack, to go please," Nagisa asked.

"Sure thing, that'll be two thousand yen," The cashier rung up their order.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. This is your number. Your meal will be ready when it's called."

"Thank you."

The two sat in an open booth as they waited for their meal. During that time, a man approached the couple. He had beady little eyes and thin black hair that stuck out everywhere. He smelt putrid.

"Are you Haruna Mase," The man asked. His voice scratchy.

"No, my name is Akari Shiota, but I do get confused for her a lot."

"Ah," The man replied taking note of Akari's green eyes. "Yeah, you have green eyes. Haruna-chan has hazel eyes. My apologies," he bowed before leaving.

The couple smirked at each other, both thinking the same thing, sometimes it was hard to not break out into laughter.

"Number two hundred and thirty six," The cashier called. Nagisa and Akari got up.

"Thank you," Nagia took the meal and headed out the door with Akari following close behind.

When they got home, Nagisa put the food down and prepared the table for their meal. Akari waited for her food. Finally everything was set and they feasted on the pinnacle of cooking that was fried chicken. Nagisa had a drumstick, some mashed potatoes and a biscuit. Akari had a wing, two drumsticks, a piece of breast, mashed potatoes and most of the rest of the biscuits. It was nothing short of a miracle that she didn't eat the entire meal herself and that there was still a fair amount of food left when they were finished.

Nagisa cleaned the dishes while, Akari swept and mopped. They ended up getting ready for bed once they were done cleaning the apartment. The next day would come and they would face it together.

It had been eight weeks since Akari and Nagisa found out they were going to be parents. Akari could still remember hearing the news from the doctor. The shock of realizing that she was now carrying a life insider her. She also remembers how understanding Nagisa was. How caring he was. Over the last three months her and Nagisa grew closer than they ever had before.

Akari smiled as she looked down at the small baby bump. She couldn't count how many times she had rubbed her bump. For her and Nagisa it was almost as if the bump cemented the pregnancy.

Akari was getting ready to go out with Kanzaki. They had recently reconnected following the news and shock of Akari's pregnancy. Kanzaki had offered to take her to lunch. Akari had recently visited the doctor and her pregnancy had been going really well. So she and Kanzaki had agreed to talk about it over lunch. Nagisa was at work currently.

Smiling to herself, Akari left for the cafe that they had agreed to meet up at. Things seemed to be going well for Akari.

* * *

 **So that was chapter three of It's complicated. If you enjoyed the relatively peaceful chapters, then I must apologize, because shit's about to get real. Also in other news I've got a fanfic in the works that isn't ass class related. Thank you so much for reading everybody and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
